DangerKong
DangerKong is an American Minecraft wrestler, currently signed to EPW. He is a former EPW World Champion. He is also the second annual EPW Blaze Of Glory Rumble Winner. Career EPW Career Training DangerKong joined MXW on July 21, 2018. He first met Kenah, Crews, and Ash when he first joined but only stayed for a couple minutes but said he will be back tomorrow to check out their show Hardcore Havoc which he did and watched the whole show and was very interested in it and was trained right after the show. DangerKong made his debut at EPW Episode 19 (17th August 2018). He was Rob's mystery Opponent but would lose to Rob in a very short match. at Rising Revolution he would enter the very first Mark MacDonald but would get eliminate by Treetops. and later that night Kong would come out as Koolbuzz's challenger for the EPW Rising star championship and he would get close to capturing the title but Buzz would cheat in the end and retain his title. At EPW No Good, Elite defeated both DangerKong and Dobby to win the second EPW Any Match Briefcase. He would get a rematch for the case at EPW Into The Fire but would fail to capture the case again. Kong would keep asking DJflynnic for a Rising star title match at EPW Time is Running out and Kong made a deal saying if Kong lost he could never face for the EPW Rising star title ever again while DJ holds it and DJ agrees and makes the match official. At EPW Time Is Running Out, DJ retained against Kong, forcing Kong to not challenge again while DJ holds the title. EPW Blaze Of Glory II Kong would enter as #15 and would go on to win the rumble match and eliminating Omega in the end. At EPW Blaze Of Glory II : Burn Me Out, he would become the second annual EPW Blaze Of Glory Rumble Winner. At EPW Rising Revolution II (2019), Kong would end Fallen_Legend's record breaking title reign and become the new EPW World Championship. On the March 8th, 2019 episode of EPW, Elite successfully cashed in his Any Match Case on Kong, winning the EPW Championship. At EPW We're Going Nowhere, Kong and Dobby would challenge Steve and Tree for the MXW Indie Tag titles but Dobby could not compete due to injury forcing Kong to face the tag champs alone, Kong would lose the match. His best friend Dobby would come out and attack him at the end of the match. NGPW Career Kong would get drafted to NGPW Vindication and was later confirmed to be in a 6 Man Ladder Match for the first ever Nex-Gen Champion for their first PPV, Breakthrough. The other participants in the match were Flynnic, Steve, Koolbuzz, Dobby, and Omega, with Steve winning the match and becoming the first ever champion. NGPW High Voltage Kong failed to capture the NGPW championship from Mem. NGPW Locked n' Loaded, Kong would enter as #30 in the NGPW Rumble Match, eliminating ManOf1004Holds but would get eliminated by Fallen_Legend. NGPW Fear Factor, Steve defeated Kong, DJ, Panda, and Omega, to retain the NGPW Nex-Gen Championship and would give Kong at match at Day Of Reckoning for the title. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * See No Evil (Black Mass) * Final Stand (Cross Kneelock) Signature Moves * Superman Punch * Slingshot Spear * Northern Light Suplex * Dropkick * Knife Edge Chop * Suicide Dive * Inverted DDT * DDT * Enzuigiri * Superplex * Powerbomb * Flying Cross Ambreaker * Uppercut * Clothesline * Figure Four Leglock * Roundhouse Kick * Sitout Facebuster * Neckbreaker * Forearm * Middle Rope Moonsault * Discus Knee Strike Entrance Theme * "Carrion" by Parkway Drive (instrumental) Ratings Championships and Accomplishments Dave Mattzer Reviews * Ranked No. 16 of the top 30 singles wrestlers of 2018 EPW * EPW Rumble Winner (December 2018) * EPW Championship (1 time) Category:Current Wrestler Category:Good Pages Category:Perfect Pages